hammelfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Four
The group started off searching for someone who might be interested in purchasing a ship. Luckily in the large port city of Summer Coast we were able to locate someone quickly, and with some haggling were able to fetch 20g for it. After a short debate on who possessed the crew of the boat, we were informed we would be unable to sell them with the ship, nor were they willing to come with us on our journey to Valegate. (Gurg also dumped all drug contraband into the sea as it was beginning to burden the overall mission.) The party agreed to split our acquired currency 7 ways equally so that there were no frivolous expenditures that some may not agree with or be present for. After the selling of the boat everyone walked away with 3g2s2c (or 322 copper.) With our new found wealth we made quick work of gathering our provisions for the trek ahead and found a farmer who was heading through the mountains to Windmarsh. We left the next morning. Was quite an uneventful journey. The farmer a middle aged man was traveling in his wagon with his son, back north of Windmarsh. His wagon was empty so we were able to stow the sleeping Derek in back. We agreed to accompany him as an escort. He wasn't worried about bandits though as he had traveled this path many times in his years. On the second day, we spotted a herd of Elk just off the worn path. A few well placed arrows (and one wild shot,) scored us 300lbs of uncured meat and a medium quality hide. Loaded up the wagon and carried on to Windmarsh. We arrived late on the 3rd night, business's had closed for the day and there was no activity on the streets. The farmer insisted on traveling north and us emptying our contents. A quick haggle and a generous gift of 50lbs of raw meat allowed us to leave our belongings until dawn. The inn was all but closed up for the night, but the kind lady allowed us in and offered us rooms for the evening. *Jody picks up the 12c tab for everyone to sleep the night, Derek is still in the wagon.* When asked if there have been any word from Valegate or any fellow Chapter men through these parts she said no, only Torch Bearer patrols from the south. They come through the town "requesting" able bodied men to join their club. They've all but laid claim to Windmarsh at this point. She's not able to offer up much help, but directs us to Alvin, the town's candle maker. To her knowledge he's had a loss due to their presence in town. We sleep for the night, gather out belongings in the morning and have a beautiful breakfast served by our host. Our uncured meat is begining to spoil, we seek out a butcher for salt and a barrel. We procured enough salt to cure 50lbs of meat and a barrel which Gurg has now strapped to his back. On our way out of town we seek the Candle Maker to see if he knows anything. We are informed that his son Brody has recently been takin by the Torch Bearers during one of their patrols, but to his knowledge he went willingly. We get a brief description of his son and if we are to locate him, just to tell him that his father is doing well and misses him. The distance on foot between Windmarsh and Valegate is 5 days in good weather. Luckily we had good weather during the Spring in Erde. Gurg carrying the barrel of meat, and Jody strapping Derek to his back were unburdened with their new load. First day went fine, but on the 3rd day we encountered a patrol headed towards Windmarsh. With a quick spot the front Justicars quickly threw down their shields and held the line (quite skiddish.) But our anticipation for bad things was good, for this was a 5 man Torch Bearer patrol, 3 men in back wearing initiates uniforms and the front two's skin as black as ash from a fire. TL;DR Combat happened, Durzo (Harvey) was a bad ass and killed shit with sneak attacks. Mario found his mark with his crossbow, sadly the mark was the back of Jody, several times. Jody raged and power attacked a bunch but connected twice, the arrows in his back must have been bothering him (tried to have Derek's character take damage but not allowed.) Abel was in the back lobbing arrows, but had greasy hands and couldn't keep a solid grip on his bow. 7 Fingers (Cody) inspired everyone with a wonderful song that hardened our vigor and sharpened our steel, he dazzled the enemy with visions of fire, some were affected more than others. Cheap magic tricks can't fool everyone of the Torch. Gurg smashed their leader in the sides enough times to finally kill him. He removed his arm as it was gripping a nice spiked mace. We won: Jody almost died, 2 lay on hands later and he was stable. Combat lasted nearly 10 rounds. Removed the Initiate Uniforms and kept them for later. We rested for the night just off the road. Abels' character took the severed arm of the leader unbeknownst to the rest of the group. We made camp and laid out our plan for the remainder of the journey. We sent two forward scouts, Durzo and Abel, to Valegate. They would meet up with us the following night and report their findings. Shit healed and we beat feet while eating meat as we marched as fast as we could. Durzo and Abel left that night and ran until they came to the edge of the forest and before them was the wonderful stone stronghold of Valegate. Durzo was exhausted from the run and was spotted by a tower look out. Before they were able to investigate if it was a deer or human, Durzo hauled ass back for rendezvous. He brought back knowledge of, yup there be Torch Bearer's at Valegate. Abel's ranger decided to turn into a surveyor and spent the next half day walking the perimeter trying to size up the stronghold. Octagon in shape, towers on every corner, ass loads of troops. Before being caught he left to meet back up with the party. We hashed out our plan after receiving our forward information. 7 fingers, Gurg and Cody would don the 3 initiate uniforms and bury their personal belongings. Mario would act as a prison who'm we would disguise as some rat we found snooping around on the outskirts. The two scouts would hold back and wait for a grand signal to let them know to come in. Look for the Pegasus on the watch tower 7 Fingers said to them. With ease we were able to approach the front gate and were permitted entry. We were told to fall into rank in front of a platform. The prisoner was escorted by the gate guards and taken to the front of the platform. There were easily 50 ground soldiers standing here. As the crowd began to chant "Fekal Masa" a man who's size dwarfs those standing near him approached the stage with a female. The man summoned the gate guards forward with the prisoner, instructed them to throw him into the jail down where he will die with the rest. Ended the session here!